csifandomcom-20200225-history
Permanent Vacation
Permanent Vacation is the eighth episode in season six of . Synopsis A young man is shot to death in a hotel elevator, and the murder appears to have ties to a gang initiation. Meanwhile, every member of the victim's family is bent on exacting revenge on the shooter. Plot Eighteen-year old Brian Partney, on vacation with his parents and brother from Canada, is fatally shot in an elevator at the hotel they've been staying in. Alexx determines that Brian was killed by a single shot to the face, and though it's a through and through, the bullet is nowhere to be found. Horatio talks to the family and promises to find the killer. The CSIs suspect Brian's death is gang-related when they discover a bandana at the scene. Delko discovers a key card for room 804, which was not the room the Partneys were staying in. The CSIs question Mitch Pena, the occupant of room 804, and his girlfriend Sarah, who admits to getting drunk and giving Brian her room key. She and Brian got caught by Mitch and Mitch threw Brian out of the room. Natalia views video footage from a camera in the elevator, but all she sees of the shooter is a green band on the cuff of his sleeve--indicating he was wearing a hotel uniform jacket. Delko and Natalia scour the hotel laundry room and come up with a bloody jacket with a hole punch in the pocket, leading the CSIs to Luis Mendoza, a bellhop at the hotel who also happens to live in gang territory. Luis swears he's not a member of the Cobra Familia, and tells the CSIs he wants nothing more than to move out of the area. The Partneys catch sight of Luis, and Roger tries to attack him. Horatio talks to Shane, Brian's brother. Shane recalls being in the parking garage and seeing a person riding off on a motorcycle around the time of Brian's death. The CSIs go the garage and recover the tread, and Delko is able to identify the motorcycle from it as being an Angel 56, and Ryan identifies a substance from the treads as vegetable oil, indicating the owner is a stunt rider. Horatio questions Vasco Torres, the owner of a stunt bike shop, and asks who rode the Angel 56, but Torres says the bike has been ridden by all of the stunt riders. Calleigh and Ryan find evidence that Luis broke into Brian's bag, but the CSIs have another problem on their hands when they go to the construction site where Luis Mendoza is working and find he's been attacked and badly beaten. Horatio suspects Roger Partney, who seems to have an anger management problem, but DNA on the wooden board used in the beating exonerates Roger--and implicates his son, Shane. Shane thinks Luis killed his brother, and wanted revenge. The CSIs are forced to arrest Shane. Delko and Calleigh return to the scene and look at the bottom of the elevator shaft, discovering a pocket watch Shane said Brian carried and the missing bullet. Calleigh matches the bullet to Mitch Pena's gun, but he denies killing Brian. Though the gun has been wiped down, but Natalia is able to get a DNA match to Vasco Torres from sweat on the gun. Delko and Horatio arrest Vasco after a tense stand off in which Vasco boldly declares he's Cobra Familia. Horatio offers a deal to whoever talks first, Vasco or Mitch. Mitch tells the CSI that Vasco shot Brian in cold blood, but Vasco claims shooting Brian was his initiation into the Cobras--at Mitch's behest. Mitch lured Brian to the room with a text from Amy's phone while Vasco snuck into the hotel in a uniform jacket and waited for Brian. Horatio convinces Luis to help him get a lenient ruling for Shane in exchange for Horatio helping him get out of Cobra territory. Natalia gives Brian's pocket watch to Denise Partney, his mother, but the woman shocks her when she walks up to Vasco Torres, who is being taken to jail, and shoots him in the chest, killing him as revenge for killing her son. The episode ends with the CSI arresting Denise for the immediate murder of Vasco Torres. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Gabrielle Christian as Amy Hobbs * Leslie Hope as Denise Partney * Dean Cain as Roger Partney * Michael Welch as Shane Partney * Antonio Jaramillo as Mitch Pena * Wes Brown as Brian Partney * Andres Perez-Molina as Luis Mendoza * Jesse Garcia as Vasco Torres * Gina Salemi as Screaming Girl * Kevin Mondane Jr. as Valet * Antonio T. Tillman as Police Officer See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes